Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radar apparatus of a type called a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar.
Background Art
There are a variety types of radar apparatuses depending on the modulating method and the measurement principle of the transmission radio waves. Such apparatuses include a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar (hereinafter, simply referred to as FMCW radar apparatus).
PTL 1 describes a technique of removing oscillation noise caused by oscillation of a power supply bias circuit in the FMCW radar apparatus.